Deux imprégnations, un combat
by impregnated
Summary: Skyler arrive à Forks, pas très ambitieuse à l'idée de passer du temps où tout est gris. En plus, elle découvre que Seth, son ami d'enfance, et que Jacob sont des loup-garous. Entre Jacob et Seth, la guerre est déclarée; le grand pris, c'est Skyler.


Je ferma la portière de la voiture, m'y voilà enfin. Forks, ma nouvelle ville. Je souffla, j'en avais déjà assez vu. Le gris du ciel, et les couleurs peu chaleureuse des environs, me déprimaient. Mes yeux bleus ciels, mon teint mate, et mes cheveux méditerranéens ne collaient en aucuns cas avec cet endroit. J'avais envie de rentrer à nouveau dans la voiture, et de repartir. C'était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas y renoncer déjà, alors que j'ai promis à Seth... de rester au moins trois jours ! " Promis, juré, craché! " lui avais-je dis au téléphone. Et maintenant, je regrettais mes paroles idiotes. Je souffla encore, et je vis Seth courir vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait changé, ce n'est plus le petit garçons que j'avais laissé. C'était presque un homme. D'ailleurs, il était torse nu, et je voyais quelques abdominaux naissants. " Comment fait-il pour être à moitié nu, alors que moi, avec mon pull et mon manteau, j'arrive encore à claquer des dents? " pensais-je. Il me prit dans ses bras, il était brulant. " Je comprends mieux, il est malade." concluais-je.

_" - Tu es d'autant plus resplendissante, chuchota-t'il._

_- Tu es d'autant plus... grand. dis-je en remarquant que maintenant il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi. "_

Il me regardait avec les yeux qui brillent, il n'arrivait plus à se lâcher de moi. Il me fixait, c'était vraiment trop gênant. J'avais envie d'aller me cacher dans un trou, très, très profond. J'entendis un grognement, c'était Jacob, un ami de la famille de Seth. Il me regardait avec la même lueur dans le regard. Lui aussi était torse nu. J'en conclus qu'ici, ils sont tous comme ça, et que leurs façons de me regarder et un effet de la maladie. " Je deviens complètement débile. " songeais-je, en secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée de ma tête. Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Jacob sauta sur Seth, enfin non un loup... Un loup qui en fait est Jacob. Je n'arrivai pas un articuler un seul mot. J'étais pétrifié. Seth se transforma aussi en cette.. chose. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici à la fin ? Puis tout fut noir...

_" - Si tu l'as blessé, je te détruit ! entendis-je. _

_- Jake ! Reprend-toi un peu, je suis clair ? " _

Un grognement, le même que j'avais entendu, un grognement animal. Un frisson me parcourut. Les personnes autour ont du le remarquer, car je sentis plus de présence autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux. Plusieurs personnes, proches de mon visage, sursautèrent. Sauf une, Jacob, qui serrait les dents si fort que je cru entendre les grincements d'ici.

_" - Tu vas bien ? dit Seth. _

_- SORT ! hurlais-je affolée. " _

Un homme blond, avec une blouse blanche - j'en déduis que c'est un médecin - s'approcha de moi. " Sortez tous s'il vous plait. " dit-il. Oui, sortez. Un homme en fauteuil, qui ressemblait à Jacob - son père, alors - resta cependant à l'encadrement de la porte.

_" - Alors Skyler, tu te sens comment ? me demanda le médecin, en m'examinant. _

_- Là maintenant, j'ai peur... croassais-je. _

_- Tu te souviens, alors, déduit-il. _

_- Vous.. vous savez ? dis-je, choquée._

_- Oui, je sais. _

_- Elle va bien ? dit l'homme en fauteuil. _

_- Oui, elle n'a reçu qu'un petit choc, le seul traumatisme, et celui d'avoir vu... votre fils et le fils Clearweather. Elle s'en remettras, mais allez-y doucement. "_

J'ai horreur dont la façon il parlait, comme si je n'étais pas présente. Que je ne pouvais comprendre. Je me racla la gorge. J'ai soif. J'ai faim, et j'ai un manque de quelque chose... Mais, de quoi ?

" - P'pa. Je veux la voir.

- Elle est fatiguée. Je pense que Skyler devrait manger, boire, et dormir un peu. Les visites plus tard, dit le père de Jacob. "

Tiens en parlant de visites... Je ne suis pas à l'hôpital. Je suis où ?

_" - Leah ! Ammène un truc à manger. _

_- D'accord, grogna-t'elle. " _

Leah, mon amie d'enfance, toujours aussi renfermée et peu aimable. C'est définitif : je l'adore d'autant plus en sachant qu'elle n'a pas changé. Notre amitié a débuté avec ce point commun : le pessimisme. Leah rentra dans la chambre est me posa l'assiette sur les genoux.

_" - Ça va ? me dit-elle. _

_- Dehors ! ordonna le père de Jacob. _

_- Non ! Non je veux... Je veux voir du monde, me changeait les idées. _

_- Comme tu voudras, dit l'homme en sortant, en s'avançant à l'aide de la force de ses bras._

C'est ainsi que moi et Leah, nous étions mis à parler pendant plus d'une heure. Je n'étais pas fatigué, j'étais surexcitée, pourquoi ? Une odeur plus qu'alléchante se baladait dans la maison, qu'est-ce donc ? Leah me coupa dans ma réflexion. Elle voulait savoir ce que j'avais vu et compris, auparavant. Je lui expliqua la scène en détails. Et mes impressions. Je voulu en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé, mais avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot, quelqu'un grogna. Encore ce grognement, si animal, si... attirant.

_" - Ce n'est pas à toi de lui expliquer, répliqua Jacob. _

_- Pour la première fois de la journée, je suis d'accord avec lui, acquiesça Seth. " _

Mon vide se combla. L'un deux était mon deuxième morceau. J'avais plus l'idée que ce soit Jacob, car avant de l'avoir vu plus tôt, je n'avais pas ce manque. Tandis que Seth, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas vu, et pourtant, il ne me manquait pas au point de me sentir si mal.

_" - Jacob... dis-je. "_

C'est comme si je l'avais chanté. Son regard se tourna vers moi, avec la même lueurs. J'avais envie de le toucher, de me réchauffer. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et pourtant... non.

_" - NON ! hurla Seth, en réprimant un sanglot. " _

Il tremblait, et les autres gars, à la même peau bronzée, l'amenèrent ailleurs. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, je tourna mon regard vers Leah - bien que c'était dur de ne pas regarder le, magnifique, corps de Jacob -, elle le fuit. Elle se leva, et me dit " Plus tard, tu dois dormir. "

_" - Je n'ai pas six ans, je suis en mesure de savoir ce que je veux faire. Et d'ailleurs, crois-le ou pas, je pète la forme regarde, dis-je en me levant. " _

Jacob sauta sur moi, comme pour me rattraper au cas où mes jambes ne faibliraient. Me rappelant de la scène de ce matin, qui revint comme un flash-back. J'en eut le souffle coupait, et tomba à genoux. Jacob me rattrapa. Les bras brûlants contre la peau de mes cuisses gelées. Mon coeur s'accéléra, le sien aussi, je sentais son sang battre dans ses veines. Je fixai ses yeux, le scrutant. En partant de l'arrête de son nez, pour finir à sa mâchoire carrée et extrêmement masculine. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Moi la grosse dure de Skyler, craquait pour un garçon sans même le connaître. Je détoura mon regard, plus troublée que gênée. Comprenant mon malaise, Jacob me déposa sur le lit.

" - Je vais bien. Je peux marcher. Tu m'as juste fait peur quand tu t'es jetée sur moi. "

J'étais froide, et directe. Je lu dans ses yeux un peu de souffrance, le fait que j'avais peur de lui n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et aussi de ma froideur, que je regretta immédiatement. Me remettant sur mes pieds, je me rendis compte que j'avais un t-shirt qui ne m'appartenait pas, et que j'étais en petite culotte. _" Qui a bien pu me déshabiller ? "_ me demandai-je. Bien que le t-shirt m'arrivai mi-cuisse. J'eu du mal à ne pas rougir, sous le regard amusé de Jacob.

_" - Bon ok, où sont mes affaires ? demandais-je._

_- Je sais pas... J'ai pas vraiment envie de te le dire, je te trouve bien comme ça, s'amusa-t'il. "_

Je soufflais, je n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Je chercha mes vêtements du regard. Cette chambre fait vraiment vieux jeu. _" J'ai perdu mes vêtements, mais pas mon côté pessimiste. "_ me rassurai-je. J'eu un plan.

_" - Bon ok, j'imagine que ce t-shirt est à toi non ? Alors je te le rend. "_

Je me déshabilla, me retrouva en sous-vêtement devant lui. Il rougit, et baissa les yeux. Ce permettant de jeter quelques petits coups d'oeil. Ça ne me gêna pas. Je n'ai rien à cacher après tout.

_" - Je vais rentrer chez moi, comme ça tout le monde pourra regarder ma magnifique dentelle qui me cou... " _

A peine eu-je finis, que mon plan fonctionna. De peur que je me montre nue devant tout le monde, il me rendit mes vêtements avec un regard qui voulut dire _" Tu ne ferais pas ça hein ? "_ Ah... Si tu savais ce que l'a Floridienne était capable de faire en présence de ses amies. Ah ah ! Je pris mes vêtements d'un regard amusé, m'habilla, et sortit sous le regard de Jacob. Le manque revint subitement. _" Reprend toi Skyler, reprend toi ! " _m'ordonnai-je. C'était impossible de s'attacher aussi vite à une personne. Mais ça n'avait rien de sentimentale... C'était physique, magique ! _" Skyler... Tu parles comme une gamine dépourvu de cerveau ! "._

_" - Euhm... bonjour ? "_

Embry ne put retenir sa joie, et sauta - littéralement - sur moi, ne manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse. Byby - son surnom depuis que j'étais gamine - et moi avions toujours étaient très proche, surement pas autant que Leah et Seth. Mais Byby est surement placé à la troisième position. Bref, je lui rendis son câlin, lui aussi à changer. Je chercha Seth du regard, Leah qui comprit, me fit un signe de tête vers la porte de la chambre. J'y accourut. Pour finir par trouver des vêtements en lambeau éparpillés dans la chambre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant la vapeur s'accumuler dans la chambre. Seth sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, et une autour du coup. Il s'essuyait les yeux, pour finir à les poser sur moi. Il rougit. Je fis de même. Contre mon grès, encore. Je baissa les yeux au niveau de son torse... Il est magnifiquement taillé ! Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, je tourna la tête, et vit Jacob à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse ; il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je lâcha un _" Quoi ? "_, plus ou moins inoffensif il le pris mal. Et Seth sourit. Alors c'est ça ? C'est la guerre ? Et je suis le grand prix ? Super moi je dis !

_" - Oh, en fait, on peut m'expliquer juste une chose ? Pourquoi je me retrouve dans une chambre avec deux LOUP-GAROUS ? " demandai-je._

Il se crispèrent. Personne ne voulait dont m'expliquer ? Énervée face à la situation, je tapa du bien sur le sol. Gêne, au plus au point, enfantin. Je rougis, encore. Jacob rit, et Seth lâcha un petit sourire. Embry entra.

_" - Moi je vais TOUT t'expliquer. Du début, à la fin, dit-il. _

_- Vas y quand même doucement... chuchota Seth._ "

**[...]**

_" - Et donc, je suis censée paniquer là non ? _

_- Plus ou moins, rigola-t'il. Mais, on ne te fera aucun mal, nous sommes toujours les mêmes. Avec plus d'appétit! ria-t'il._

_- Et... Pourquoi Jacob et Seth réagissent comme deux gamins ? demandai-je, pas sûre de réellement vouloir savoir._

_- On ne sait pas Sam..._

_- Le chef de meute ? le coupai-je. _

_- Oui, acquiesce-t'il. Je disais, Sam fait encore des recherches. Ca n'était jamais arrivé que deux loups s'im... _

_- Je ne pense pas que c'est à toi que revient la tâche d'expliquer ce passage. Dit avec hargne Jacob qui arrivait. _

_- Oui... souffla-t'il. Je vous laisse dans ce cas. "_

Il partit.


End file.
